


黄粱

by Northernseas



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northernseas/pseuds/Northernseas
Summary: 在马西亚夫地下的大图书馆里，艾吉奥没有忍受住金苹果的诱惑。





	黄粱

**Author's Note:**

> 　 *是老E x 老A，E叔第一人称。时间线是启示录游戏结束，E叔和索菲亚离开大图书馆返回君士坦丁堡期间。有少许NTR倾向，请谨慎食用  
>  *有引用和化用《刺客信条：启示录》小说原文  
>  *此前有在乐乎上发过。来AO3备个档  
> 　　*其实当时一直在思考写什么结局，然而在我误删了即将达成全收集的一代存档之后，生无可恋万念俱灰（啥），当场敲定就是它了  
> 　　*以上，祝愉快♡

　　  
　　那个不真实的、叫做戴斯蒙的青年的影像消散了。碎裂的光斑溅到了我的眼睛里。  
　　我本应转身离去。我本不该如此。  
　　我伸出双手，捧起了金苹果。

　　一  
　　“欢迎回来。”索菲亚为了打发时间正靠在门外读书，看到我出来松了一口气。  
　　“我说过我会回来的。”我故作出轻松的语气。  
　　“那么，你找到你要找的东西了吗？”  
　　“我找到了……很多。”  
　　索菲亚犹豫了一下：“呃，我还以为……”  
　　我朝她挤出一个微笑：“以为什么？”  
　　“以为我永远都见不到你了。”索菲亚的表情并没有缓和下来，反而越发忧虑了，“嘿，艾吉奥，你还好吗？”  
　　“再好不过了。”我说，“只是我需要整理一下思绪，如果不小心忽视了你真是太抱歉了。”  
　　“哪里的话。我会尽量不打扰你的。”索菲亚的眉毛柔和下来，我知道我瞒过她了。  
　　  
　　离开马西亚夫后不久，我们搭上了一艘回君士坦丁堡的顺风船。我想不止索菲亚，就连那个十几岁的小船员恐怕都看出了我萎靡不振。船长也和我开玩笑：“都是一把年纪的人了，至少也要把持一下吧？”幸而索菲亚没听到这句玩笑话，她生起气来真的很可怕。  
　　夜晚降临的时候船上的人聚在一起喝酒，歌声掩盖过了海水，裹挟着腥气或许能传到更远一些的地方。我在外围慢慢喝着杯子里的朗姆酒，看着那位金头发的女船员豪饮掉一大杯烈酒，末了在欢呼声中打了个嗝。船长满面红光地向人们举杯，然后大笑着向我走过来：“艾吉奥，我的朋友！为什么不加入我们？”  
　　“如你所说，我在把持自己。”我笑着向他举杯。事实上我只是提不起来兴致，有些后悔没有像索菲亚一样待在自己房间里休息了。  
　　船长只是笑“这是我的错误！”他在我旁边坐下来，望着欢笑的船员发出一声长长的谓叹。随手把额前的头发撩到脑后，额头上的汗水很快就会被海风蒸干。“艾吉奥。”他说，“你是个旅行者吗？”  
　　“算是吧。我确实四处奔波。”我换了个坐姿，让怀里的某个东西不再硌着肋骨。  
　　“你可不像是迫不得已的样子。”船长说着喝了口酒，“像我们这行的，出海大多是为了补贴家用。你又是为着什么？”  
　　“大概是答案吧。”我抿嘴，“事实上，我还是不能确定我找到的是否是我想要的。”  
　　“那有什么！”船长大笑起来，“你就是因为这个一直板着脸？年轻人——哈我忘了你不是，我训那孩子训惯了——同是这个年纪的人了，碰见什么接受就是了！来——”他把杯子塞到我面前和我碰杯，“一起喝一杯吧。如果你不舒服，直接回房间也没什么！”  
　　“也许你是对的。”我笑着和他喝光了各自的杯子。我想我现在可能也有些兴奋了。具体应该体现在我的胆子上，我现在居然又有勇气想再次去尝试那件事了。

　　二  
　　“这不对，艾吉奥，这不对。”男人叹了口气，“你不该这样做。”  
　　酒是能壮胆的，但我不知道这样神奇功效的有效时长。而当我现在看着他的眼睛，我借来的勇气又瞬间消失得一干二净了。  
　　“它在诱惑你，艾吉奥。”他又叹了口气，“答应我，你不能再使用金苹果了。”  
　　“阿泰尔……”我几乎发不出声音了。我有无数的单词在脑海里，但失去了把它们组成句子的能力。在大图书馆也是这样，当活生生的阿泰尔大导师往我面前一站，我就什么都说不出来了。  
　　“我不该是你使用金苹果的理由。”阿泰尔摆摆手，在房间里慢慢踱步。他的身体散发着流沙般的淡金光辉，每每移动都会有细碎的光影留在原地，“我已经死了几百年了，即使现在你用金苹果与我交谈，也不过是个幻影罢了。”仿佛是要验证他的话一般，他走过来朝我伸出手，手指轻而易举地穿过了我的肩膀，“你瞧。”  
　　他习惯性地摆了一下头，兜帽下露出苍老的脸。  
　　我沉默。阿泰尔似乎也没指望我会回复什么，把手收回去自顾自说话：“你打开了图书馆，苹果自然是要留给你的。也许叫你不使用金苹果是个悖论，但是——”他皱起眉，“这不对。”  
　　我理解他想说的。将亡魂召回到人世是出于一己私欲，即使是大导师也不行。我们都清楚金苹果为个人所用的风险，一旦将之捧起，就再也放不下了。  
　　房间忽然剧烈摇晃起来，我一个不稳扶住了桌子，然后赶在阿泰尔之前接住了滚落的金苹果。触感坚实冰凉。杯子摔到地上，残余的酒水流淌着穿透了阿泰尔的靴子。噢，他脸色可真的很不好看。  
　　我想可能是风浪，因为房间还在摇晃。我不得不把杯子固定起来，另一只手还得拿着苹果。阿泰尔看着我手忙脚乱，他可能也想帮忙，但恐怕帮不上什么。期间一本散了页的书也掉到了地上，我捡起来的时候它已经湿了。希望还能读。  
　　最后我终于又能坐下了，但面对阿泰尔最好还是站着更显得尊敬。难以想象我也会有这样局促不安的时候，我应该找些话题，但实在不知道该说什么。  
　　“噢，艾吉奥。”阿泰尔叹了口气。  
　　我诚惶诚恐，我小心翼翼，我美梦成真激动不能自已，却总觉得一切只是黄粱一梦，睁眼不过空余欢喜。我一言不发，贪婪地想要将阿泰尔的身影印在脑海，他却铁了心要打破旖旎的气氛……我为什么会用到这个词？  
　　“你再次召唤我出来究竟是为了什么？”阿泰尔低声问，“回答我，艾吉奥，别让我一个人再自言自语了。”  
　　我是为了什么？我也不知道答案。最开始在图书馆只是想见到真正的导师而非一具尸骨，现在却有些意味不明了。直觉告诉我不要深究，但阿泰尔要求了，我不得不做出回答：“……我想见您。”  
　　“终于不害羞了？”阿泰尔发出一声轻哼，“现在你见到了，你想做什么？难不成和我一起研究金苹果？”  
　　我眨巴眨巴眼睛，阿泰尔挑起了眉毛，喃喃道：“天哪，你真的愿意。”  
　　能和阿泰尔在一起，就算是研究金苹果我也乐意。我被这个想法惊到了，阿泰尔也是。我们对视了几秒，然后阿泰尔慢慢走过来，从我手里拿走了金苹果。  
　　我看呆了：“什么——”  
　　“和我想的一样，现在的我恐怕就是苹果本身。”他费力地眯起眼睛端详起手中的圆球。苹果散发着毫无温度的柔光，照在阿泰尔身上仿佛他就成了伊甸中无悲无喜的神。这使我想起朱庇特和戴斯蒙。  
　　“……阿泰尔。”我犹豫着，“你见过朱庇特吗？”  
　　“嗯？”阿泰尔目光转移到我身上，四目相对。天哪，他的眼睛是金色的，岁月根本掩盖不住光辉。天哪，他真好看。我追寻了半生的幻影此刻眼中只有我一个，我恐怕要溺死在里面了。

　　三  
　　“如果朱庇特是居住在苹果里的神，那我是否也是他的化身？”  
　　我一直在思考阿泰尔的疑问。阿泰尔毕竟已经死了——说出这个词很令人痛心——我用苹果召唤出来的是他的灵魂吗？如果不是，他是先行者的化身，还是一个具有阿泰尔思想的影子？  
　　“艾吉奥！”索菲亚捏住了我的鼻子，把我从自己的世界里拖出来，半埋怨半关心道：“我叫了你很多遍。你身体真的没关系吗？”  
　　“抱歉，索菲亚。”我回过神，露出歉意的微笑：“我在想事情。”  
　　索菲亚挑起了眉毛。她迎风靠在船舷上，随手将一头飞舞的红发拢到脑后，露出她优美的面部曲线和一双杏眼。放在平时我可能会赞叹一声，现在却只想逃避她的视线。  
　　“你在图书馆里究竟看见了什么？”她皱眉问，“我无意冒犯……但是艾吉奥，你这几天真的太奇怪了。”  
　　我已经将她卷入过兄弟会与圣殿间的纷争了，不能再次让她置身危险，何况伊甸圣器本身就是不可为人所知的东西。我试图再次搪塞过去：“我看到了阿泰尔留下的机密，抱歉我因此有些烦躁。”  
　　“没关系，艾吉奥。”索菲亚垂下眼睛，“我只是想说……你有什么烦恼的事情可以和我讲，就算只是发发牢骚也无妨。”  
　　我忽然感到了没来由的愧疚，也许是因为欺骗她。我们并肩靠在船舷上，索菲亚向我靠近，将手覆盖在我的手上。她的手指湿润冰冷，我微微一颤，下意识抽了回来。接下来的一段时间我们谁都没有说话，海风也无法吹散空气窒息一般的粘稠。  
　　“抱歉，索菲亚。”我不敢看她的眼睛。  
　　“我理解的，你只是需要静一静。”索菲亚说，然后转身离开了甲板。  
　　船上有个长着雀斑的年轻水手，是我们登船时最热情的几人之一。我回头时正碰上他打扫结束，一手拎着水桶一手叉腰，故作深沉地问我：“你们吵架了？”  
　　“不。”我哭笑不得地看着他。然而他根本不相信我的话，走过来拍拍我的肩一副过来人的模样，语重心长地说：“老年人啊，不能一意孤行，要会讨女人欢心才行啊。”末了他还叹了口气，眉梢一挑得意得很。我翻了个白眼，笑道，“去你的。”

　　四  
　　晚饭再见到索菲亚时，她像往常一样和我打了个招呼，似乎已经忘记了白天发生的事，但我不相信她真的不在意。我万分感谢她的尊重，但与此同时却感到越发浓重的不安。这肯定表现在了我的脸上，那个小水手已经联合同伴一起吃吃发笑了。  
　　我隔着桌子再次向他翻个白眼，然后做口型：你是嫉妒。  
　　年轻的水手朝我扮了个鬼脸。  
　　  
　　这个晚上似乎风平浪静得多。我在椅子上端正坐好，静静地看着对面聚精会神研究苹果的阿泰尔。微弱光芒从他周身溢散，弦窗的月光也比不过他的金辉。  
　　我们选择了从阿泰尔的存在本身开始研究，并且最先开始探讨一些基本问题，譬如，他是怎么完成“坐”这一行动的？  
　　是的，我们确实在研究金苹果。我没想到阿泰尔说到做到，但我并不反感。他摘下了他的兜帽，露出饱经风霜的脸——尽管我拥有他的五段记忆，但看到他这样露出脸的只有最后一段记忆的一小会儿。他曾经的学徒们也会这样做吗？还是被迫戴上兜帽，然后在导师不在的时间里偷偷诟病他白白浪费了这张脸？我意识到那些单薄的手稿和钥匙根本不足以让我了解他，我对他的了解还不及他一名学徒，这实在有些让人嫉妒了。  
　　除了金苹果，阿泰尔无法拿起任何东西，哪怕是一支笔，于是做笔记的工作便落到了我身上。“‘坐’这个词并不妥当，准确来说，我应该是处于一种漂浮的状态。”阿泰尔皱起眉，“但我竟然能感觉到支撑的力度，这真是……太奇妙了。”  
　　“你会感到疲惫吗？”我问。  
　　“并不。事实上，我甚至连疼痛都感觉不到。”阿泰尔说，“从物质层面上讲，我应该只是一个投影。但我的意识究竟是哪里来的呢？”他摆弄着金苹果，动作忽然猛地一顿，隐藏在阴影和皱纹下的面容扭曲了——感谢鹰眼，我完整地窥见这一系列的变化——但旋即他就恢复了冷静，对刚才的失态矢口不提。  
　　“你有什么猜测吗？”  
　　“不，没什么。”  
　　他一定想到了什么，然而他不愿告诉我。我本该保持沉默，我本应绝口不提，但我又一次做出了反常的举动。噢阿泰尔，叫我来一起研究圣器的是你，对我遮遮掩掩的也是你。我如此渴望了解你靠近你。你是穿插了我一生轨迹的白鹰，而你对此一无所知，一无所知。  
　　“你一定发现了什么。”我肯定地急切地追问，“拜托了，阿泰尔，告诉我吧。”  
　　我的语气过于强硬，阿泰尔愣住了。他抬头注视着我，我从他眼睛里看到我自己，隐隐约约像个躲藏的影子。  
　　“合适的时候，我会告诉你的。”最后阿泰尔说。  
　　合适的时候。我短促地干笑。什么是合适的时候？就算面对阿泰尔时我的判断力大幅下降，我也听得出这话有多敷衍。我感到愤怒，我感到悲伤，我开始怨恨，我尝到雏菊。  
　　回过神的时候，我意识到自己隔着桌子探过大半个身子，几乎要贴上阿泰尔的鼻尖和他对峙。我攥紧拳头，火气上来也根本不知道在气什么。阿泰尔睁大眼睛，他的肩膀平稳地起伏，我却感觉不到他的呼吸。  
　　他毕竟已经死了。这一事实当头砸过来，我的怒火瞬间被浇成了灰，这让我重新聚焦在他的眼睛——那么明亮那么睿智，它跨越冥河而来，色彩比我的人生都光辉绚烂。  
　　“艾吉奥，你想要什么？”阿泰尔平静地说。  
　　说出来吧。说出来就好了。我借着刚刚一时冲动的余劲回答，声音微微发抖：“我想要听你的想法。”  
　　阿泰尔颔首。  
　　他允许我继续说。他愿意听我继续说。他注视着我的眼睛，我双手撑着桌子，强迫自己居高临下地回望他。内心深处的野兽咆哮着嘶吼着，教我将那些有的没的痴的嗔的全都在这一刻吐露了个干干净净：“我想要听你的想法，我想要你和我探讨，我想要被你信任，我想要看着你，我想要追随你，我想要了解你，我想要靠近你，我想要陪伴你，我想要触碰你，我想要完完全全彻彻底底地——”  
　　对，像这样看着我吧阿泰尔，用你燃烧的目光将我撕裂吧。它比太阳炽热比星辰璀璨，我愿就此倾倒于你脚前。  
　　“——拥有你。”  
　　沉默。我紧张地等待他的答复，汗水浸透铠甲下的毛料。请答复我吧，就算只是我一厢情愿，也请告诉我答案吧。  
　　最后年迈的老人移开了视线，闭上眼睛叹息：“艾吉奥，你受苹果的影响太深了。”  
　　我愣住了。  
　　然后怒火再次将我吞没：“这就是你的回答？你以为我是受苹果影响才会说出这种话？”这算什么！在我说了那些话之后他竟然以为这都是苹果造成的？我恨不得揪住他的衣领把他按在桌子上，贴在他耳朵旁边一字一字控诉我对他的爱慕——从蒙特里加尼到君士坦丁堡，从佛罗伦萨到马西亚夫，我仰慕他的智慧，我沉醉他的思想，我迷恋他的虹膜。  
　　阿泰尔像是想解释，但是他最后只是叹气：“你需要冷静一下，艾吉奥。”  
　　“在你回答我的问题之前，我不会冷静。”我咬牙切齿地说。然而阿泰尔只是摇头，而后毫无征兆在我面前碎成了无数细小的星光。苹果将之尽数吸进内部，然后下坠落地一声清脆。  
　　“阿泰尔！”我愤怒地吼叫。

　　五  
　　之后几天阿泰尔都没有再出现。前两天晚上我还在置气，后来还是不由自主地捧起苹果呼唤阿泰尔的姓名。然而他似乎铁了心一样不肯见我，无论我怎么叫他——温柔也好狂躁也好，哀求也好威胁也好，苹果都没有一点动静。  
　　我颓然坐到椅子上。他的目的达到了，我现在确实冷静下来了。苹果安稳地躺在桌面上，奇异美丽的纹路流淌着细细密密的水光。我沉默地望着它，总觉得下一秒它就会绽放，阿泰尔从中现出身形，但是它没有；我以为它会听从我的召唤，但是它没有。  
　　“阿泰尔……”我低声念叨他的名字。现在已然无所谓他是否还在恼怒了，我已不奢求他的原谅，只求他能垂怜我一个目光。  
　　我想见他。  
　　谴责也好咒骂也好，我只想要他能看着我。我想起自己追随他的幻影跋山涉水，受尽半生伤痕最后却只能拥抱一具枯骨。直到我阴差阳错唤醒了伊甸圣器，当阿泰尔的身形在图书馆陈腐的於灰中缓缓浮现时，我几乎以为这就是最好的结局——然而这不够，我意识到我还没有满足。我已经捧起了金苹果，已经放不下了。  
　　但我从未想过阿泰尔的意愿也左右了金苹果——不，我没有说这不是件好事，反之就显得太独裁了——我想和他平等地对视，我想要他待我诚实。当他微笑着隔着四百年的岁月朝我望过来……噢天哪，我已经不奢求更多了。  
　　　　  
　　现在我用了一会才意识到自己在做梦。因为费得里科正拉着我坐在家族的房顶远眺圣母百花大教堂。佛罗伦萨的天空阴云密布，冷灰的薄雾缓慢下压，几乎令人窒息。  
　　真奇妙啊。我想。就算时隔几十年，圣母百花大教堂的花纹我竟然还能记得这么清晰。反倒是费得里科的脸模糊成一团，即使我就坐在他身侧也看不甚清楚——但我知道他是费得里科，就算这样坐着也能感觉安心。母亲是我唯一能看见容貌的人，她裹着奥迪托雷家族的披风，神情肃穆，手里捧着羽毛箱子，珍重得就像那是什么传世之宝。  
　　我从房顶低头望向她。她打开了箱子。里面的羽毛是鲜活着的，它们颤抖着聚拢在一起，最后从中诞生了鹰。整个世界都是晦暗的，只有鹰是夺目的雪白。它从箱子里抬起头看着我，鹰瞳流淌着岩浆的熔金——  
　　“阿泰尔！”我猛地惊醒过来，苹果从手中滚落到地上。但很快我就意识到我没有白叫，因为真正的阿泰尔就站在我面前。他僵硬了一瞬，然后缓缓弯腰把苹果捡了起来。  
　　“你看着我睡觉？”我下意识问。  
　　“我出来的时候，你已经趴在桌子上睡着了。”阿泰尔振振有词，我却几乎要流下泪来——他还愿意同我讲话，谢天谢地。  
　　“我以为你再也不会理我了。”我轻声说，“我道歉，阿泰尔，如果我——”  
　　“不，你不必道歉。”阿泰尔打断我，“是我太想当然，我应该顾忌你的感受。”他顿了顿，又道，“我这几天想了想，有些事确实不该瞒着你，我也确实——该给你个答复。”  
　　我愕然。阿泰尔如此直接实在是太突然了。他的目光如此专注，我却在曾经渴求的注视下惊慌失措。我冥冥中意识到什么，甚至开始恐惧他的答案：“别……”  
　　“不要逃避，艾吉奥。”阿泰尔悲伤地看着我，“你清楚我们不可能。我毕竟已经死了。”  
　　不，不该是这种理由。怎样拒绝我都好，千万别是这个理由。就算憎恨厌恶也能相忘江湖，只有岁月与死亡我无能为力。“不，阿泰尔，我愿意追随你——”  
　　“停下吧，艾吉奥。你……不会有结果的。你已经不是小孩子了。这是为你好。”  
　　“不是这样！”我痛苦地朝他伸出手，手指穿过他的身体，他不为所动，这更让我感到窒息，“我不在乎！阿泰尔！这些我都不在乎！我已经受够了你的背影了！你总是这样，总是……这样独断专行……但我不在乎！就算你是四百年前的幽灵，我也愿意为你剖出心脏！”  
　　我的灵魂都仿佛为之颤抖。瞧啊，面前这个老人几乎是我生命的意义，赴汤蹈火也在所不惜。  
　　“艾吉奥！”阿泰尔终于动容了，“你该放手了！我不值得你这样！”  
　　“你没有资格替我评判！”我吼道，“你什么都不知道！”  
　　“我知道！”阿泰尔更大声地喊了回来。他瞪着眼睛胸口起伏，“我知道你第一次见我是在你叔叔庄园的地下室，我知道你穷尽十几年收集我的手稿，我知道你一手重建罗马兄弟会，我知道你遵循你父亲的手记翻山越岭前往马西亚夫。”他气红了眼睛，“艾吉奥，我什么都知道，你还非要……非要这样折磨我！”  
　　我一时间什么都说不出来了。  
　　“我从大图书馆看到你的第一眼，苹果就把你的一切都告诉了我。”阿泰尔悲伤地看着我——又是那个该死的，悲天悯人的眼神，“听着，艾吉奥，我——”  
　　“那你爱我吗？”我打断他，紧盯着他的眼睛。  
　　“艾吉奥——”  
　　“你爱我吗？你愿意爱我吗？”我站起来咄咄逼人质问他。阿泰尔，现在还在逃避的明明是你。人们都在向往爱情，可为什么我们会感到如此痛苦压抑？太沉闷了太遥远了。我发着抖。阿泰尔，你是个该死的混蛋，但是我爱你。我爱了你几十年，也将继续投身这永无止境的迷恋。  
　　看着我吧，阿泰尔。  
　　阿泰尔怔怔地站了一会儿，然后轻声反问：“就算我不能亲吻你，不能拥抱你，也不能抚慰你，你也愿意和我在一起吗？”  
　　“我的灵魂已与你相拥。”我单膝跪下来，听见心脏在胸膛里砰砰跳动。  
　　阿泰尔低头凝视着我，我终于等到了我想要的目光。“就算我是苹果创造出来迷惑你的幻影，你也愿意沉浸在这黄粱一梦之中吗？”  
　　我闭上眼：“那就别让我醒过来。”  
　　时间仿佛被无限拉长，我等待了一个世纪，最后轻薄的空气的吻落在我的鼻梁。

　　六  
　　与阿泰尔关系的大起大落几乎一棒砸晕了我，直到现在都让我觉得自己在做梦，我不敢相信他真的答应我了。一时间仿佛过去所有的追寻都有了答案，这简直是我能想到的最完美的结局。我根本不在乎他是否没有实体，事实上只要是阿泰尔就足够了。我简直迫不及待开始勾画我们的相处模式——我们可以待在船舱里，我会同他耳鬓厮磨我能想到的所有情话，即使就算穷尽所有的语句也无法描绘他流沙般烧灼的瞳眸；我们可以在深夜溜到甲板上眺望海岸，他会轻叹我的姓名，低沉的声音被海风吹到耳边撩动人的理智；或者我们只是面对面坐着，什么都不做就只是看着彼此，他脸上的每一道皱纹都会被刻画为我记忆的珍藏……  
　　我突然意识到大家正一脸错愕看着我，这才发现我正对着餐盘无意识地傻笑。我赶忙调整回了正常的表情，但恐怕形象已经岌岌可危了。那个小船员装作不经意从他的同伴中挪到我身边来，然后揶揄地用手肘撞了撞我的：“你都干了什么好事啊？”  
　　“什么？”我用了几秒才意识到他在说索菲亚。哦不，索菲亚。我抬起头，正见索菲亚在桌子另一侧狠狠剜了我一眼，然后端起盘子坐到另一张桌子上去了。小船员可是故意没压低声音，这周围一片人都听得清楚，忍不住对着我们吃吃发笑。  
　　“我没有……”我努力辩解，却被另一个船员故作惊讶打断：“你竟然会害羞？别闹了，你们两个的事我们都知道的！”他凑近我耳边暧昧道：“半夜把姑娘叫到自己房间里表白，‘你愿意爱我吗’……什么的。”  
　　不是这样。我的心登时凉了半截。不该是这样。我告白的对象并不是索菲亚，我心心念念的恋人也不是她。但似乎整条船上的人都以为我们两个之间发生了什么，只有我们当事人清楚事实并非如此。但是索菲亚……噢天哪，我该怎么和她解释？我们之前确实是打算共度此生的，但现在我有了阿泰尔……我一定要和她说清楚，索菲亚还是个年轻漂亮的姑娘，而我已经年过半载，不能因为我耽误了她的大好青春。但我该怎么和她解释？  
　　当务之急还是先搪塞过去。我压低声音故作焦急：“你听到了？听到了多少？”  
　　“其实只有你那几句深情告白，毕竟你的声音太大了……你懂的。”船员意味深长地眨巴眼睛，我得知了自己想要的答案，心底松了一口气，“……那是我在排练，拜托，千万不要泄露出去，我还不想她知道。”  
　　“我懂我懂。”船员笑意更深了。我陪他一起笑着，却只觉得头疼。  
　　  
　　“你在想什么？”阿泰尔问。  
　　“你的事情。”我托着下巴，“你瞧，你知道那么多关于我的事，而我对你了解的太少了。”  
　　“你解开了大图书馆的谜题，应该已经拥有我的五段记忆了。”阿泰尔眼底带着笑意，我在这温柔中一瞬失神：“那根本不够。阿泰尔，我想知道更多关于你的事情。”  
　　“你会知道的。”阿泰尔笃定地说。他手指无声地敲击着桌面，没有再说下去。我等待了一会儿，视线贪婪地描绘他的轮廓，片刻后他忽然开口：“你想再多看一会儿吗？”  
　　完全没有被抓包的窘迫，我大大方方地点头。阿泰尔被逗笑了，他的笑声干脆明亮，雪白的眉毛和胡子一抖一抖，末了他说：“我以为你会说想和我出去走走。”  
　　我不免惊讶：“我确实这么想过，你是怎么知道的？”  
　　阿泰尔闭了闭眼，然后朝我伸出手似在邀请：“你就差写在脸上了。那么，艾吉奥，愿意和我出去吹吹夜风吗？”  
　　  
　　“哇哦。”我小声说。  
　　原来即使他是幻影形态，也是可以使用金苹果的。我跟在阿泰尔后面，眼睁睁看着他带我若无其事地走上了甲板，经过的船员视我们为无物。路过船长身边时我故意挡在了他面前，船长看都不看我，兀自绕开了。  
　　“有趣，我倒是没想到苹果能这么用。”我饶有兴趣地转头，正见阿泰尔在前方站定转身等我跟上他的脚步。这一刻如此美好，我几乎要落下泪来。  
　　“我们回到君士坦丁堡后，我要带你爬上加拉太塔楼，那里是整个城市最棒的观景点，波罗还曾经在里面藏了一片钥匙。哦是的，他没有辜负你的嘱托；我们最好再去那里的兄弟会据点看一看，很多刺客都是从小听着你的故事长大的，我真想看看他们知道你是谁时的眼神；然后我要带你去托普卡帕宫，苏莱曼王子会很乐意招待我们。事实上他可能会过于热情一点，不过他的确是个不错的小伙子。我会为你编造一个足以骗过他们的理由。我想想……大图书馆的神迹怎么样？”  
　　阿泰尔微微侧着头，微笑着听我讲话。  
　　“之后我要带你去罗马，如果可以，我真想和你在万神殿之前举行婚礼。那里在温暖的季节空中洋洋洒洒都是飞舞的花瓣，周围空气里都会浮动迷人的花香；我还要带你去威尼斯，去划船游遍整个水上之城。威尼斯的月夜是我见过最美的。我可以在水面上给你说上一整夜情话；我还想带你去佛利，还有托斯卡尼，还有蒙特里久尼……天啊我想带你去每一个我经过的地方去看每一处我看过的景色……最后我想和你回到佛罗伦萨，去圣母百花大教堂的顶端，去奥迪托雷宫殿……我想带你去见我的家人。”  
　　我凝视着阿泰尔，我描述着我们的未来，我终于得以和他并排。他走在我身侧，一只手托着苹果，低垂着眼帘温柔地笑着。暧昧的黑夜无边无际，海风从我们之间掠过，腥咸的冰凉的，遥远的漫长的，阿泰尔周身星星点点的光辉随之溢散，它们漂浮在空中，我只觉得温暖。  
　　“我很期待。”阿泰尔轻声说，“我……也想带你回马西亚夫。不要在这种季节，我们在夏季过去，就像你在我记忆里看到的那样，那个时候明晃晃睁不开眼睛的阳光……几乎是我记得的全部。”  
　　我们倚在船舷上，越靠越近，却一直避免真正的触碰，那会提醒我们此时无法拥吻的事实。阿泰尔很少出过海，他证实了这一点，于是远眺的目光欢欣雀跃，似乎就连船身辟开的波浪对这个老人都是新奇的。他向船外伸出五指，似乎是想感受海风，夜幕下他熔金的眼眸晶晶发亮，胸膛微微起伏，我感受不到呼吸。  
　　“如果可以。”他喃喃，遥望低垂的无尽繁星，“如果那样可以……”  
　　“我愿为之付出一切。”我凑到他耳边，用尽毕生感情倾诉。我所经历的这一切如梦如幻，一切美好都是镜花水月。我步履薄冰，只愿能延长这场梦境。  
　　“只是我一无所有。”阿泰尔露出一个悲伤的笑容，然后仪式一般朝吻了我的眼睛。

　　七  
　　我的一生几乎都献给了兄弟会。我失去了家人，失去了爱情，最后我终于决定放下一切去追寻自己的答案。我本意明明是朝圣以及寻求终结，但一时冲动……  
　　“——你捧起了金苹果。”阿泰尔说，“艾吉奥，就算是现在我还是要说，你这是不对的。”  
　　“我从不后悔。”我抗议，“你不能这样，明明昨晚你还为了我们能顺利约会用了苹果。”  
　　“嗯哼，这倒没错。是我没有树立好榜样。”阿泰尔挑眉，然后忍不住笑了出来。他在我面前笑的次数越来越多了，我为此满心欢喜。渐渐地我发现自己越来越能读懂他的情绪，就比如现在——他想要吻我。  
　　“天哪，我真的被你撩到了。”他弯腰凑过来时我抱怨，“你真的是我以为的那个禁欲导师吗？”  
　　阿泰尔用鼻子哼了一声：“你心里明明觉得我就应该这么做。”  
　　然后我们亲吻。我们之间的吻都是浅尝辄止，只是虔诚地用嘴唇靠近对方的轮廓。尽管只是看起来像那么一回事，我却感到了莫大的满足——天哪，那还能怎么样呀，我已经觉得太幸福了啊。  
　　太快乐了，太幸福了，太美好了。我如此盼望时间就此停止，阿泰尔能永远这般温柔地触碰我的脸颊。与此同时又渴盼着时间加速，我能早些日子带他去往我们畅想的彼岸。烛火摇曳着唯独只映出了我的影子。我干脆把它吹熄，反正黑暗里我们也能感受到彼此的存在痕迹。  
　　这样的夜晚活像在蜜糖罐里滚过一遭，美妙得足以叫人忘记烦恼为何物。接连几个吞吃入腹，我几乎以为我们会一直这样下去，期待的一切悉数成真，所求所想不再是虚妄梦境。  
　　我几乎忘了现实的残酷。  
　　当房门被敲响时我们正在探讨如何利用苹果让阿泰尔获得实体，然而理想的丰满并不能影响现实，阿泰尔拿着苹果试验了多次，手指却还是能穿过杯子。敲门声响起来时他正聚精会神进行不知道第五次实验，一惊之下手中苹果滚落，掉到了地上。  
　　敲门的人似乎是被苹果坠地的响声吓了一跳，然后犹豫着开口：“嘿……艾吉奥，你还好吗？”  
　　是索菲亚。我感觉自己被冻住了。我还没有想好怎么和她说阿泰尔的事，只能干巴巴地朝门外回应：“我没关系。索菲亚，这么晚了有什么事吗？”  
　　“我们需要谈谈。”索菲亚犹疑着，“我可以进去吗？”  
　　“很抱歉，我想我现在并不方便。”我的声音有些嘶哑，“我们明天再谈，好吗？”  
　　索菲亚似乎没想到我会拒绝。她愣了片刻，最终妥协了：“好吧，如果你更喜欢这样。”我等待着，直到听到她的脚步声逐渐远去，才终于觉得血液又开始慢慢流动。  
　　房间里的空气还在凝结，我不敢看阿泰尔的眼睛。许久之后，他开口：“她真迷人。”  
　　我喉结滚动了一下，不敢接他的话。阿泰尔长叹一声，然后走过来在我面前半跪下来：“艾吉奥，我说过苹果已经告诉了我关于你的事，包括索菲亚•萨尔托。”他伸手似是想将我的脸掰正，但我一时恍惚没有像平常一样注意跟随他的动作，于是他的手指穿过了我的头。他明显一愣，然后不动声色地将手收回来，“……我以为你已经做好了觉悟……或者迟早会做好。”  
　　“我已经做好了，只是没有想好该怎么解释。”我别着头辩解。阿泰尔又叹了一口气，然后换了种命令一样的口吻：“艾吉奥，看着我。”  
　　他的话语有种独特的魅力，我情不自禁听从他的指挥。阿泰尔见状表情又复杂了一瞬，然后笃定道：“不，你还没有准备好……对不起，艾吉奥，是我又一次……错了。”　　  
　　又来了又来了！又是那种眼神！我呆愣了片刻，旋即几乎是哀求着：“拜托了，别这么看着我！”停下吧！别再说了！  
　　“我爱你，艾吉奥。”阿泰尔深情地望着我，一字一顿，“我爱你。没有人比我更清楚你不能再这样下去了。是的，你不能再沉迷金苹果——”他顿了顿，像是下了莫大的决心，“——沉迷我了。”  
　　啊，又来了。我以为我们的感情已经逐渐步入正轨，却还是能被他一句话轻而易举否定。“哈，你就只想说这个？我不接受，阿泰尔，你休想摆脱我！”  
　　我咬牙切齿。我心如刀割。那种窒息般的感觉又再次攀附了我，将我里三层外三层裹了个严严实实。阿泰尔痛苦地捂住脸，而后又放下了手，像是在强迫自己直视我——天啊，你有什么好强迫的呢？“艾吉奥，没错，我不能——我不能再自私下去了，我必须放开你。我爱你，艾吉奥，我爱你。”他加重语气重复了一遍又一遍，“我爱你。艾吉奥，可你必须——必须把苹果放回大图书馆！”  
　　“我拒绝！”我终于爆发了，“从一开始你就是这样，没有实体真的有那么重要吗？我要和你说多少次我根本不在乎！我爱的是你的灵魂，和躯体没有一点关系！”  
　　“这正是问题所在！”阿泰尔绝望地扬起头，“别再骗自己了……你很清楚我是什么！”  
　　不，求你，别再说了。别再说了——  
　　“艾吉奥，我一开始就告诉过你……”  
　　别说了。别说了。别说了——  
　　“我不是真正的阿泰尔•伊本•拉哈阿德。”  
　　——请别让我醒过来。  
　　时间仿佛静止了。我不知道我保持了一个坐姿多久。阿泰尔也保持着一个姿势半跪在我面前，就算大脑一片空白，我还是在心疼他的膝盖，但是一时怒火又叫我不要唤他起来。天哪阿泰尔，你这个混蛋，我恨你这般轻描淡写地揭露真相，我又爱你多日以来的百般温情。你总是这样，总是这样。  
　　“……尽管恨我，艾吉奥，但请不要将这种感情迁移到真正的阿泰尔身上。他的灵魂已埋藏在大图书馆深处，先行者也没有资格打扰其安眠。”他轻声说，“我是苹果依据你对阿泰尔的所有认知创造出来的幻影，我是引诱你继续使用伊甸圣器的诱饵，我是一场梦境，我是一个谎言。”  
　　“醒来吧，艾吉奥。”他说，“抱歉我食言了。”

　　八  
　　“我完全没有责备你的意思，只是，只是……”索菲亚烦恼地抓了抓头发，“你真的太令人担心了。他们说晚上听见你在自言自语，我问他们你都说了什么，他们也答不上来。”  
　　“自言自语。”我机械地重复。  
　　“你房间里总归不会有其他人吧。”索菲亚开玩笑一般说，“我可以理解这种发泄情绪的方式，毕竟人人都会这么做，只是你……嗯，表现太强烈了一点。从大图书馆里出来你就是这样，你说你需要整理思绪，但我真的要问你，是不是受到了一些……不好的影响了。”  
　　我几乎要窒息了。  
　　“……我很抱歉。”  
　　“不必道歉，艾吉奥。”索菲亚伸手想捧住我的脸颊，然而被我再次躲开。她也不生气，只是转而垫脚拍了拍我的肩膀：“还是像我之前说的，你有什么烦恼完全可以和我说，我只是想帮你分担。”  
　　  
　　“她不会食言。”阿泰尔说，“她真的很喜欢你。”  
　　我默不作声。阿泰尔——不，我甚至不确定我是不是该继续这么叫他了——站在窗边，整个人都因为月光寒冷下来。我还是会情不自禁地望向他的背影，反应过来时又只能痛苦地捂住眼睛。  
　　“别再看了，这只会让你更痛苦。”他清冷的声音传过来，我几乎要咬碎牙齿。  
　　我还是想要认定他就是阿泰尔，然而他却把相处以来的种种证据全都一股脑扔在了我面前，我简直都来不及拜服于他的敏锐——他每次都能准确地猜出我的想法，一举一动又越发让我离不开他——他说这正是苹果的谋略——还有当谈及自己的经历时，他总是一笔带过，我这才发现我直到现在还不曾知道那五段记忆以外关于他的事情。但他没有说谎——明明只要随意编排可有可无的细节就能让我深信不疑，明明他可以遵循苹果的意愿利用我永远离开马西亚夫，但是他没有。这是出于阿泰尔这个人本身性格使然还是其他的原因，我已经完全没有心情知道了。  
　　“你说你爱我……”我嘶哑着嗓子，“究竟是你真的爱我，还是因为苹果觉得我想要你爱我？”  
　　月光下的老人只是悲伤地望着我。  
　　“我那些情话都是说给谁听的？一个冷冰冰的苹果？还是我自己？难道这么多天以来一切只是我一厢情愿？你只是，只是在陪我演一场闹剧？”我痛苦地抱住头，“那我爱的究竟是什么？一个苹果为了迎合我的虚假的影子？一个自导自演的笑话？你究竟是什么！”  
　　我已经能讽刺性地挥舞着手臂在他面前说出这些伤人伤己的话了，尽管如此却还是觉得心脏针扎般刺痛。我的怒火无处发泄，痛苦也无处告解，嘶吼与咆哮堵在嗓子里，几乎把我逼疯。  
　　“你要我怎么回答呢，我也不知道这一切的答案。”幻影阿泰尔轻声说，“我只知道，你必须将苹果放回大图书馆，终结这一切。”  
　　我看着他的脸。这张脸。这勾起我的回忆，它们又悉数化作刀子剖开我的心。现在想来他确实一早就意识到了自己的身份，是我一直追着他不放，给了苹果可趁之机。他说的没错，我确实该戒断苹果。然而圣器就是有这种魔力，让人将之捧起又无法放下，让我几乎要裂成两半来。  
　　“这很痛苦，但你会放手的。”幻影阿泰尔说。  
　　我连挖苦的力气都没有了。

　　九  
　　他说的没错，我开始习惯了。胸口逐渐麻木起来，一开始我还不愿看他，现在已经能正常和他交谈了。哦，这可要归功于他夜夜在我面前乱晃提醒我真相的功劳。  
　　“明天船只就要停在君士坦丁堡，你今晚就该行动了。”幻影阿泰尔说，“这是最后通碟。”  
　　“饶了我吧。”我向后仰倒靠在椅子上，眼睛毫无焦虑地瞪着舱顶。我确实该行动了，“你赢了。我该怎么把它送回去？”  
　　“苹果的传送功能。我并不经常用，但还是可以做到，”他说，“我的能力只能支撑我用一次。我会教你怎么做，你把我们送过去，我把你送回来。”  
　　“你为什么不自己把它送回去？”我讽刺道。  
　　“因为我不能离开你太远，没有办法把苹果放回密室。”他心平气和地解答我的问题，这让我觉得更加火大。  
　　“放轻松，艾吉奥。”他又说，“我保证这是最后一次。”  
　　  
　　我终于又回到了大图书馆。那陈腐的於灰和古老的书架在我落地的一瞬包围了我。阿泰尔的遗骸还坐落在书桌后面，连他手中的笔都没有换过位置。我环顾四周，只觉得这里安心又稳重，鼻子不禁一酸。  
　　幻影阿泰尔从我手中拿走了苹果，我知道它再也不会回到我手上了。苹果离开手掌的一瞬间我下意识抓紧它，幻影阿泰尔眼疾手快将它先一步抢走，与此同时我感受到巨大的失落，全身每一处皮肤都在尖叫着要我把它夺回来，我只能咬牙压抑着这种邪恶的冲动。  
　　“这很正常。”幻影阿泰尔哄着我，当着我的面将苹果锁进了密室。他推上操纵杆的那一刻，我们齐齐舒了一口气。  
　　我就要永远离开这里了。我看向他。我就要从梦里彻底醒过来了。幻影阿泰尔正沉默着注视着阿泰尔的骸骨，忽然唤道：“过来。”  
　　我走过去，他转过身，然后猛地扑上来亲吻我的嘴唇。这一次我真真正正地感受到了柔软的触感，温暖而湿润。他衣袍的布料粗糙的质感，他纵使年迈却依然纤细的腰身，然而我来不及感受太多触感又消失了，恢复成幻影形态的阿泰尔发出一声叹息。  
　　“抱歉，艾吉奥，我又骗了你。其实金苹果可以凝聚实体。”他从我怀里退出去，我这才意识到刚才我也死死抱住了他，“我只是，不想金苹果又多一个让你沉迷的理由。”  
　　我怔怔地站在原地。  
　　“不要犹豫，艾吉奥，你爱的就是阿泰尔本人。苹果利用了你，但爱本身是纯粹的。”阿泰尔温柔地看着我，那股悸动又涌起在我舌尖上了。“至于我，为什么不能是阿泰尔的梦境呢？”  
　　“只是梦总该醒的。”

　　十  
　　我又做梦了。  
　　又是那只白色的鹰，抖着梦幻一般的羽毛。我跟着它翻山越岭，千里迢迢，所追寻不知为何物。我跑过佛罗伦萨的房顶，爬过托斯卡尼的塔楼，游过威尼斯的河流。它是灰暗世界里的唯一颜色。它无声地啼叫，却足以震颤我的灵魂。  
　　最后我回到了蒙特里久尼。它在手稿墙下散成一地羽毛。我打开暗门走下了圣坛，六把锁早已被打开。于是我站在阿泰尔面前。他在高台上朝我走下来，温柔的吻印在我的鼻梁。

　　尾声  
　　在返回君士坦丁堡的路上，埃齐奥一直沉默不语。塞利姆那可怕的警告让索菲亚很是担心，所以她一路上都在问个不停——但是，埃齐奥唯一的回答就是：“我们仍然有些事情要做。”  
　　她感到埃齐奥忽然变得奇怪了起来——他似乎很是萎靡，就像是病了一样。但当君士坦丁堡的金色穹顶与白色光塔再次出现在北方海岸线上时，他立刻打起了精神，昔日的神采也立刻回到了他深邃的眼眶之中。  
　　                                     ——《刺客信条：启示录》  
　　  
　　


End file.
